The One Year War
by Hero To No One
Summary: This is a tale of an Assassin that would become a hero and to have his spot picked in Valhalla among those of legend there. Chaos, Loki, Fenrir, and Skurai. He would be known along with these names. An Assassin that had turned Priest will be dragged back


Wrath: I do not own RO but the character name belong to me. So please enjoy this story read and review

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Prontera a bustling city with Merchants, Tool Dealers, Weapon sellers, Armor sellers, and much more. This is the city of Knights and Crusaders all alike. Knights of Chivalry and Gods Warriors. They were all alike to serve King Tristan the third. Also in the city hold Acolytes, Monks, and Priest. This was an era of peace while it lasted. Little do they all know a threat approaches the planet. A threat to even scare the fiercest of creatures on Midgar.

A young man walked out of a chapel no older then twenty years old. He was garbed in an attire of Priest's clothes. He looked up at the sky at the beautiful new day in Prontera. As usual the city was busy. Streets lined with carts while Merchants tried vending items for cheap or a lot. It was a typical day as usual he was greated by everyone that knew him that went to the church in the north eastern part of town.

He was walking when someone placed their hands over his eyes from behind. He smiled a bit. "Guess who." said a sweet voice with a slight giggle. "Good morning Yukiko." the young man said and felt her take her hands away. "That's right." Yukiko said. "How are you today Father Shin?" Yukiko had asked. Shin turned around to look at the beautiful young woman.

She was a Hunter very skilled with a bow.Her hair was a cherry blossom color with a black ribbon in it, a black choker around her neck, the ends of her sleeves were big and had metal cuffs, she wore some tights that had been shread with a miniskirt, and her top was considerably tight seeing how big her breast were.

"I am fine as always." Shin said. His white long hair shined in the sun as he turned a bit to look at the city. "Nice day isn't it?" he asked and smiled at her. He received a vibrant smile and she nodded. "Yeah it is. Me and a few others are going to head out and help some of the novices to get a job." Yukiko said. Shin smiled "I wish you luck out there be careful." he said and started to walk away.

Yukiko looked at the Priest and smiled. To tell the truth she had a small crush on him. Like most other women that were single they all did. She sighed a bit. 'Too bad he's a priest he has to stay pure.' Yukiko thought. Shin reached the church and entered the holy building. He remembered when he first came to this place.

To tell the truth he wasn't always a Priest he was something more dark before he came to this city of Prontera. He was originally from the city of Morroc. A city in the desert where Thieves, Rogues, and Assassins lived. The place was rural and desolate at times. He looked at the cross in the church and sighed a bit.

He was being nostalgic right now remembering the past. He closed his eyes having his flashback. Shin or better known as Shinigami back then was an Assassin with the Assassin Guild. He was one of the top ranking Assassin's in the world. He had killed hundreds of people. He had shorter hair back then the spikey hair that all Assassins normally had. He was sitting in a tavern in a big brown cloak ordering drinks for himself.

It was raining in the desert for once. The tavern was filled with merchants, thieves, and rogues. He sat alone enjoying his drinks and some of the food. He was tired of being hunted down by other Assassins and the wanted posters weren't helping. He knew what he would be leaving behind and the consequences. He might die, but that was the point. Faking death wouldn't be too hard for him.

He knew the outcome would leave him near death. Shin opened his eyes again and looked up at the cross and found a lot of people around him. Shin blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I suppose you all wish to give me your confessions." Shin said and got up to head to the confessionals.

The day had gone by with him giving advice and easing peoples worries with their confessions. The day was near the end and the confessions were done. He wanted to go out and get some fresh air. He opened the door and looked at the sky. It was grey and dark a bad omen. 'This can't be good what is this feeling inside of me. Why do I have such dread building up inside.' Shin thought while grasping his chest a little.

He decided to head to his room to think about this feeling he was having. He walked through the chapel and headed up to his room. He walked up the stairs a little weakly and reached his room. He walked in and collapsed on his bed. The feeling he had was familiar to him.

This pain in his chest that he was feeling. It was the same place that HE stabbed him. 'No, it can't be I made sure to throw his body into the volcano in Juno.' Shin thought. His mentor, his rival, his master. He remembered the day it happened. His master had gone insane somewhat and at the same time angry with the Guild of Assassins.

His master killed a lot of people in the guild and burned it to the ground. Shin was sent out to hunt him down. he had followed his masters destructive path to the end of Juno. His master massacared many people along the way there.

The Past

Juno

Magma

A man looked at the city of Juno from a far and smirked. He heard of a legend long ago of a Valkyrie that had the ability to rebirth a person. The Book of Ymir was the key to getting to that mystical place of Vallhala. "Halt." A voice said behinf the man. "So they sent you to hunt me down Shinigami." The man said. "How many years has it been since I've trained you? sixteen years was it?" The man said.

"You have grown into a fine Assassin." He said and turned around to look at his Pupil. "Master Rinlaro..." Shinigami said. "But I will not allow you to stop me from transcending into a god." Rinlaro said. "Then I suppose the Master Student bond is now broken." Shinigami said.

He took his brown thieves cloak off ready to battle his master. Rinlaro smiled and pulled out his katars. Shinigami pulled out two daggers and twirled them in the palm of his hand a little. The two narrowed their eyes and leapt at each other. Rinlaro thrusted out with his left and came with a swing upwards with his right.

Shinigami knocked away the first strike and dodged the upward swing. Shinigami backflipped and did a upward swing with his daggers. Rinlaro dodged leaning back then spins around to do a roundhouse kick. It connected right across Shinigami's face. Shinigami went with the flow of the momentum and did a cartwheel kick and aimed a slash across his masters face.

Rinlaro blocked with one katar and then did a sweep with the other. Shinigami rolled out of the way of the sweep then came around to do what he learned as a thief and double attack with both daggers. Rinlaro knocked the blade out of Shinigami's hands. Shinigami spun pulling out a sword and an axe swinging the sword in an upward angle from the crouch he was in.

Rinlaro almost got hit and flipped out of the way. Shinigami was breathing somewhat hard. "Come on boy I taught you to endure better then that. Then again the poison slowly seeping into your body might cause a problem." Rinlaro said. 'Venom Dust.' Shinigami thought. Shinigami started to shake it off a bit and Detoxify himself. He charged at his master again swinging the axe in his left hand horizontally while swinging the sword down.

Rinlaro spun around his pupil and smirked a little and slashed Shinigami in the back. Shinigami felt the katar dig into his skin in a nice clean slash. Shinigami rolled forward and threw the axe and sword at his master. Rinlaro simply knocked them aside with his katars. "You're fighting well, but you should give up I do not wish to kill my pupil." Rinlaro said.

Shinigami slowly started standing up and turned around to face his master. He was breathing hard feeling the cuts on his body now. His master was good at getting little cuts in without people noticing. Shinigami reached behind him and kept his eyes locked onto his master. "I was given a mission and I know they don't suspect me back. This is my chance to escape this life." Shinigami started. His master looked suprised a little to hear that.

"I came here to stop a threat and escape a life like this for good. I don't plan on dying just yet." Shinigami said and pulled out a set of katars. "Well then I will show you the true meaning of what it takes to leave a guild to Assassin's." Rinlaro said. 'This will be the last flurry.' They both thought. They both charged at each other and yelled out, "Sonic Blow!" and both started to attack each other with their katars at a fast rate blocking each other hits with each others katars.

After both finished Rinlaro came down with a chop. Shinigami did a cross block with both his katars then felt a katar enter his chest. Shinigami's eyes widened a little. "This is what you wanted I have granted you this. Now I will go to transcend all and become a god." Rinlaro said.

It was almost sad to him to have to kill Shinigami his best student and what he liked to think of as a son. He drove the katar in further then took it out in one swift stroke. Shinigami fell to the ground as blood started to pool around him in the dirt. Rinlaro started to walk towards the city of Juno to reach the goal he had been trying to for days now. Shinigami was barely holding onto life and slowly reached over for one of his daggers on the ground.

He reached it and started to breathe heavily. He wasn't going to fail he had something to do. He slowly stood up and saw that his master had stopped. "So you're still alive." Rinlaro said. 'How is it he's still living a wound like that would kill a normal person.' Rinlaro thought. Shinigami's eyes were white the color in them dull from the normal vibrant red they usually were.

Shinigami started running towards his master again. Rinlaro turned around and stuck his right katar out and it hit Shinigami in the stomach while the dagger Shinigami had in his hand was in his masters chest right above the heart. Rinlaro choked a little bit on his own blood that started to accumulate in his mouth. 'How...' Rinlaro thought for a second then felt himself being lifted up.

Shinigami started to walk into the land of Magma that connected to Juno and could feel his master struggle a little. "No you can't not when I'm this close." Rinlaro said struggling a little. Shinigami tossed his master into the magma below and watched his master disappear. Shinigami was breathing hard his vision blurred when he walked back outside. He grabbed his cloak and started walking back to Morroc.

He could barely stand and he stumbled a lot along the way. For three days he had been walking with blood dripping down his arms. He managed to get to the joining point of the grass and desert south of the city of Prontera. His body finally gave out on him and he collapsed face first into the sand.

End Flashback

Shin remembered after that being saved by a Priest and becoming one himself to get rid of his past. The wound's all over his body slowly started to reopen and he flinched in pain. 'Damn he must be back somehow. In this world of magic and gods I can believe it.' Shin thought. The small cut across his cheek started to bleed the blood starting to drip down his face.

'I need some fresh air.' He thought to himself and had his bible with him and two of his daggers. He may have converted into a priest, but he still remembered how to fight. He had a feeling he would need them this night. He walked out of the chapel into a rainy night. It was interesting how the rain seemed to wash everything away for him.

He looked at his hands they were bloody and dirty in his eyes. He started to walk around the city. The taverns were still filled with people having a merry old time. He heard a few drunken voices coming from deep within an ally. "Look at this cute little thing." a Rogue said stroking his goatee. "Yes, but the look on her right now is good too." a Thief said.

"I don't think she's ever been touched by a man before." The Rogue said smirking. The Thief smiled as well. "Why don't we welcom her into womanhood and being an adult." The thief said. Shinigami was walking down the ally with his eyes closed his hands in his pockets. "You two are the lowest forms of life known to man." Shin started.

The girl on the ground recognized the voice. 'Father Shin what's he doing here.' Yukiko thought to herself. "Heh, look at the big bad Priest." The Rogue said smirking while turning around. Shin stopped a good ten feet away from them his eyes still closed. The blood on his face was running somewhat from his wound.

"Hey how's about we teach this priest what it means to mess with Rogues and Thieves." The Rogue said. Shin opened his eye's they were sharp, hard, and cold. The Rogue and the Thief knew those eyes very well. The eyes of an Assassin. Yukiko couldn't see anything and she knew that Priest couldn't fight physically. The Rogue and the Thief swallowed hard looking at the man in front of them.

"You are people who like to live freely and love to fight and steal from one another." Shin continued. "How's about you pick on someone your own size." Shin concluded. "Lets kill this Priest now." The Thief said. Shin pulled out both daggers from behind his back and looked at the two with the eyes of his former self. The two ran towards Shin with their swords and daggers.

Shin moved gracefully around them and sliced their neck with enchanted poison on the daggers. "I suggest you two leave before the poison starts to parylize you." Shin said in the coldest voice the young woman had ever heard. The two started running away the best of their abilities only to fall at the end of the ally. Shin kneeled down and took a look at Yukiko looking at her with his kind eyes that he always looked at her with. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Shin said and helped her up.

Yukiko hugged him and Shin smiled at her stroking her hair lightly. "Oh Father Shin I'm so glad you came, but how did you..." Yukiko said, but was cut off by Shin. "The past isn't important. Let me walk you home." Shin said and lifted her up into his arms and started to carry her. Well he said walk her home, but she didn't expect to be carried instead.

He got her home safely and put her down at her door. "Um..would you like to come in you'll catch your death out here." Yukiko said. Shin simply nodded and followed her in. He sat down in a wooden chair and recieved a towel. He started to dry his hair and smiled a little looking at her. "Thanks." he said and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he came here.

Yukiko said across from him and looked at him looking as if to figure something out. "Why are you bleeding Father Shin?" Yukiko asked. "Were you cut by those two?" she asked. "No, it seems an old cut has opened." Shin said and looked out the window. "Father Shin back there in the ally those were Assassin skills weren't they?" Yukiko asked.

Shin closed his eyes a bit and then opened them. "Yes, they were." He replied. "How..." she started, but was cut off. "I wasn't always a Priest." Shin started. "I was once the most feared person on this planet aside from Fenrir, Chaos, Skurai, and Loki." Shin started. Everyone knew those of old and history. Those four resided in Vallhala now.

"I was once called Shinigami a God of Death." Shin said. Yukiko sat and listened to him tell his story. Hours had gone by with him telling her how he lived in Morroc. "I was saved by a Priest from the church. I was at the starting point of the desert, but collapsed." He said. "Then I found myself living here in Prontera." Shin said.

Shin sighed a little and sat back in his seat. "Something is heading to this world in the form of a great war." Shin said. "As for me I have someone I must deal with." he said and stood up. "I don't want to see you go into that war." he said and walked over to her. "Promise me you will avoid it the best you can." Shin said and placed a hand on top of her head.

He ruffled her hair a little and started walking out of her house. "The Assassin Guild will come looking for me along with a lot of others." He said and looked at the grey black sky. Shin started to head back to the church and sighed a little looking at the ground. He would need to grab his clothes and head out of the city.

Upon reaching the church awaiting him was the same Priest that had saved him. "So you are heading out again." The Priest started. "I found you near death four years ago. It's a shame to see you go." The Priest continued. "You feel it too don't you?" Shin said. "Yes, I do a great darkness is about to befall this world." The Priest said.

"Then you know what I must do." Shin said. "Do you really think you can face him again?" The Priest asked. "I don't know." Shin said and walked into the church to head to his dorm. 'A life he tried to escape from is pulling him back in. He will be a legend among those already in Valhalla. He will be the one to save us all.' The Priest thought. Shin took his priest clothes off and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out his assassin clothes and all the weapons. He sighed a little and sat in front of a mirror and started to cut his hair.

After about thirty minutes his hair was back to that of an Assassins. His red eyes were as they were back then as well. He sighed a little and put his Assassin clothes on and started to equip himself with his weapons. His Daggers, Axe, Sword, and Katar's. He looked at the cloak and put it on pulling the hood onto his head. He started walking down from his dorm and looked at the Priest awaiting him at the entrance.

"I wish you luck." The Priest said. Shin simply nodded. A man walked out of Juno's magma cave. 'I'm back and I have received my wish.' The Man thought to himself and started laughing. "I'll be coming for you my former pupil." The man said and started laughing a bit more maniacal.

Wrath: Well that's the first chapter please read and review.


End file.
